Blood
by poptrash
Summary: One shot on how Michael and Maria deal with their relationship on the night of Nasedo's death in season 2. Pairing: M/M


Title: **Blood**

Pairing: Michael/Maria

Summary: One-shot aftermath of Nasedo's death and how Michael and Maria react to it. Nothing changes in the overall plot of the series. _Do not repost without permission._

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me of course. Merely using the wonderful characters created for Roswell to satisfy my own imagination.

* * *

"Nasedo's dead... I just, I can't believe it," Michael shook his head and kept pacing in circles across his small living room.

Maria was just as rattled, disbelief and shock ruling her emotions. She wrapped her arms tighter around her waist, shivering as she sat curled up on Michael's couch. Max's face, the blood... the shocking images were not going away.

After the alien foursome went to try and revive Nasedo with the healing stones, Alex left in a daze while Liz stayed painfully silent. Maria knew how much she was hurting and told her gently to get some rest while she locked up. Liz didn't protest and numbly walked away. Spots of blood on the floor had to be washed away. Focusing on the task gave Maria something to concentrate on besides there now being an alien killer on the loose.

As she continued to mop the same spot over and over on the floor in circles, a knock at the door almost made her scream from fright.

Michael. She poured him a glass of water and he told her in simple words about their attempt to save Nasedo.

"It didn't work."

Maria didn't want to know the details. Minutes ticked by in silence. Michael shifted his legs nervously, looking anywhere but at Maria. She leaned uncomfortably against the counter, not sure what to do. It was getting late. Telling him to go home wasn't easy. All she wanted was to feel his arms around her.

He replied with a simple, "No." She jumped at the intensity in his voice. Then came shock when he grabbed her hand, leading her away from The Crashdown. He silently drove them to his place and except for brief exclamations of disbelief, they remained in a tense awkward bubble... Maria quietly shaking on the couch and Michael burning a hole in the threadbare carpet of his apartment.

Maria couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and cautiously moved towards Michael. He stopped pacing and stared at her open mouthed. He didn't step back when she gingerly placed her hand on his arm or flinch when she brushed her other hand across his cheek tenderly. And he accepted her complete embrace, wrapping his arms around her just as fiercely as she held on.

"What are you doing?" he huskily asked.

Maria sighed. "Giving you a hug. We both need it."

Michael's hands slid lower around Maria's waist. He molded his body as close to hers as possible, closing his eyes and taking in the sweet fragrance of her silky hair. For just a moment he let himself forget but the blood on Max's hands, Nasedo's body disintegrating... Michael's eyes snapped open. He roughly pushed at Maria and sprang away like her touch burned.

He winced at the look of confusion and hurt on her face.

"Michael?" she whispered.

He raked his hands through his hair and tried to steady himself.

"Nasedo's dead. Someone killed him! This is further proof that being with me is dangerous. We can't do this Maria! We can't."

"Do what exactly? You're the one who dragged me here! Why is that? Michael, you can't ignore the fact that I will always be in danger because I know. I know about you. And Max and Isabel. All of you! I've been in on this secret for a long time now. Face that Michael! Because this whole situation is ridiculous!" Maria threw her hands up in frustration and moved towards the door. He quickly moved to block her.

Michael struggled to find words to make her stay. He wasn't completely sure he wanted her to or why exactly he brought her here. He knew part of him wanted to protect her, but he also knew she had been driving him crazy earlier with that dancing. No words came. So he stared into her eyes, willing her to feel how much he wanted her to keep fighting, to keep making him feel alive.

Maria knew she was lost the minute he started staring her down. She could never resist his eyes, so full of emotion even if words failed him as they so often did. There was anger in his eyes along with fear and always, desire. Maria suddenly remembered her outfit... a tight top and the shortest skirt she ever dared to wear before. All to catch Michael's attention.

Heat grew in her stomach as her cheeks turned pink. She wanted him. All the confusion regarding their relationship, alien destiny, being a soldier, none of that mattered. Maria hungered for Michael's touch and taste.

Sighing, Maria slowly smoothed her hands down her skirt. She smirked slightly as she watched Michael's gaze move along with them. How she could go from comforting Michael, to yelling at him, to trying to seduce him in the span of a few minutes was beyond Maria's comprehension. Being as crazy in love with someone as maddening as Michael explained almost everything.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked for the second time that night, knowing perfectly well what Maria was up to and part of him never wanting her to stop.

Maria tried to slow her breathing but the heat coursing through her blood, her heart pounding and her eyes locked with Michael's made it impossible.

"Do you miss me Michael?" Maria cautiously questioned, raising her brow as she trailed her hands back up to her waist.

Michael gave a low groan, fists clenched.

"Do you want me Michael?"

Another groan as Michael took a step towards her, their bodies now achingly close.

Maria swayed forward, her hips brushing against him.

"Do you love me Michael?"

"Maria..." Michael let out, and quickly grabbed her by the waist bringing her against him, lips burning into hers.

They were on the couch in an instant. Maria wasn't thinking or hesitating as Michael's hands roamed her legs and found their way between them.

Michael pushed her skirt even higher to gain more access. Breaking their kisses, he went for her neck.

"Michael..." Maria breathed into his ear, her hands roaming under his shirt.

But the blood. It came flooding back to Michael and he sprang away from Maria just as quickly as he had embraced her.

Confusion again marked her face. And pain. Michael sighed. He should never have brought her here. He was hurting Maria once again. That's all he seemed to do.

Michael tried to catch his breath as Maria shifted on the couch. She tried to reach for Michael but he only stood up. Anger filled her.

"Fine! Just fine. You are insane, ok? God, this is so stupid!" Maria started to yell, pulling herself together and storming towards the door.

"You're the one who started this!" Michael yelled back, frustration and anger at himself and the whole situation taking over.

"Me? I'm the one? God, Michael, give me a break! Stop fighting your feelings. Stop fighting me! Maybe things would be a lot more satisfying." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Maria," Michael sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair and couldn't hide the hunger in his stare. He did miss her. He desperately still wanted her. And he did love her no matter how much he resisted. He just needed so badly to protect her from himself.

Maria took a deep breath and walked over to him, softly taking his hand.

"Look, it's been a crazy day. I should get home. We both need some sleep, to lie down, close our eyes and dream about unicorns, hockey or whatever..." Michael rolled his eyes but knew Maria was right.

"Okay," he managed in reply.

"Okay. That's a start. Now walk me to my car space boy so you can sleep tonight knowing I'm safe."

Michael scoffed but managed to smile. He was already feeling better even if their world had just turned even more dangerous.

He took her other hand and gave it a squeeze. Maria's heart swelled when Michael leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. He couldn't resist tonight. Tomorrow would be another day. He'd be back to closing himself off. For now, she was safe. That's all that mattered.

Maria smiled back. The state of their relationship could wait another day. Another day when Michael would fail miserably to deny his feelings for her. Nasedo's death would change things but she wasn't giving up. Maria didn't know what the future would bring but for now, she knew he still loved her. And she felt safe. That's all that mattered.


End file.
